An Invisible Thread
by Zolexis-is-endgame
Summary: The love story of two girls who each live on different sides of the planet. T rated, that might change to M rated later.
1. A New Friend Zoe's POV

**I don't know these girls personally, but they have changed my life. Their relationship is flawless and I can't love them more. I kinda went with my feelings, I improvised a little bit, but I think that their personalities are quite like this.**

**First chapter will be in Zoe's POV.**

**A new friend.**

Zoe's POV:

**September, 2011**

Why is life so shitty! Why can't people be nicer to each other? Why is my school filled with douchebags and sluts? I hate living here, in Australia . Why can't the people on Youtube be my neighbours and classmates? That would be perfect.

The only thing that keeps me sane and away from having a break down is making videos. I love making videos, and especially of Brittana. They are the perfect couple, and Heather Morris and Naya Rivera are my role models. I always identified myself as Heather, because she is so adorkable and funny. The only difference between me and Heather, besides the salary, the job, the fame and the age difference, is that she has found her true love. I am still looking for my "Naya".

School was awful today, just like any other school day. I hate going to school, and being surrounded with air heads and attention whores. I hate the fact that Cody Simpson went to this school, and after he graduated and became famous, the school gained only more air heads and attention whores. Anyway, let's see how many people have watched my videos while I was at school. I signed in on Youtube and clicked on my last video.

**2 , 684 viewers.**

I got almost three thousand people who like my videos, but I can't find ONE person who I can call, my best friend. I almost wanted to turn off my computer when suddenly I noticed that I have gotten a message.

_"Hey! You are incredibly talented, and your videos make my days. I am Alexis Taylor, but you can call me Alex. hahaha" _

Alexis Taylor. I had no idea that this person will be the most important person in my life.

Her message immediatley put me in a better mood, I felt so happy without a reason. I decided to reply to her message.

"_Hey Alex! I am Zoe, and I am glad that my videos make your day. Where are you from?"_

I almost immediately got a reply back.

_"Hey Zoe! I am from Holland, where are you from?" _

Hmm...Holland, I was intrigued. Wasn't that the land of legal weed and prostitution? She must be a junkie or an easy girl. Stop it now, Zoe! You never judged someone before getting to know them, and you aren't going to judge them now.

_"Down under. hehehe Australia. So, Holland huh? Is it nice living there?_

And again, she replied quite quickly.

_"Hahaha you mean with all the hookers and legal weed? ;) Yeah, it's a nice place to live in. Did you know that Holland was the first country that legalized gay marriage? :)"_

I felt kind of caught when I read her message, she knew that I was judging her. And, why does she bring up gay marriage? Is she gay? Or does she know that I am gay? Stop it, Zoe! No one can _see _that I am gay. I keep my sexual preference well hidden.

_"Oh wow, the first country? That is amazing, I am all pro-gay and stuff. I, erm...have to ask you this. Are you gay? Not that I would care, or you know. You don't have to answer."_

Smooth, Zoe. Real smooth. My thoughts were interrupted because I received another message.

"_All pro-gay, huh? That's cool! I am actually gay, and I am out of the closet and I have a girlfriend and everything, so don't feel embarrassed to ask questions, I am perfectly fine with answering questions. You know, about gay marriage, or gay clubbing or... gay sex ;) hahaha" _

I could feel myself blushing, and even chuckling. I just started talking to this girl, like 15 minutes ago, and the topic of gay sex has been already brought up. If it would have been anyone else, I would have thought that they were trying to seduce me, but with Alex, I could literally feel the joking tone behind her words. She just has a very perverted humour and I was okay with that. In fact, I am going to be a little peverted myself.

_" Thank you very much, but I already know lots of things about gay sex! ;) I read a lot of fanfiction and I am very informed about this topic, so. ;p"_

Uh-oh. Did I just gave my secret away? She knows that I read gay fanfiction now. She will probably think that I am gay, or a freak.

_"Wow...you are so pro-gay that you even started to adopt the gay lifestyle, huh?;) How progressive of you. Zoe...is there something you wanna tell with me?"_

I sighed and I ran my hand through my hair. I might as well just tell her, she knows that I am gay. But this will be the first time that I will admit the fact that I am gay. I am "coming out" to someone that I barerly know. But why does it feel so trustful? Why do I have a feeling that she won't react negatively? I gulped and replied.

_"Okay, you caught me. I am gay or bi or whatever, I just like girls a little more than my other friends do. So what? Are you going to judge me, now? Are you going to tell whole Youtube about it? Tell me."_

I knew that it was unfair to react my anger towards her, but I did it anyways. Was it to scare her away? Maybe, it was. It is just a scary thought that someone knows your life-long secret. She messaged me back.

"_Whoa. Easy there, Kangaroo chick. I was just teasing you a little bit. I don't give a F-U-C-K who you love or what you are. It would be pretty weird to see a homophobic lesbian, right? XD I am not telling anyone, because it is none of their business. Your secret is safe with me."_

When I read her message, I exhaled. Wow, have I been holding in my breath while I was reading her message? I chuckled a little bit when I read Kangaroo chick. Wow, really Alex? I actually enjoy talking to Alex, quite a lot. With a smirk on my face and a witty reply in my head, I typed another message.

**10 hours later.**

We continued messaging, without taking a break. She was so special, I just couldn't stop talking to her. Her messages made me smile, then I noticed that we have been talking 10 hours in a row, and I knew almost everything about her.

She was gay,left handed, she hates spiders and liars and her biggest fear was to disappoint her parents. I found her endearing, witty, and also a little bit perverted, but her humour didn't scare me away, it made me laugh, and I felt immediatley drawn to her.

I wanted to continue to talk to her, but it was 3 AM and I had a Soccer Match the next morning. We said our goodbyes, and for the first time in a long while, I slept with a smile on my face.

**End of Chapter 1. **


	2. A new Friend Alex' POV

**So, I don't know why I wrote this chapter so fast, I think it's because I feel so inspired. Zolexis is flawless and this chapter is written in Alex' POV.**

**A new friend.**

Alex' POV:

**September, 2011**

"Stay with me" I said, while I was kissing Deveny's neck**. **"I'd love too, but I have to work, Alex" said Deveny with a sigh. I watched her kiss me goodbye and leave my room.

I sighed and turned on my computer. I signed in on Youtube and watched some videos. I almost wanted to go to bed, when suddenly I saw a video , that lots of my friends 'liked'. The curiosity won me over and I decided to watch it.

The video was absolutely perfect. I subscribed immediatley and I decided to write the maker of this video, just to show my appreciation for her talent. I went on her Youtube page and I read the information on her page.

**Zoe. **

**I vid, I love, I laugh. No hate on my channel, please. Brittana is flawless. **

**That's it. **

Zoe. I had no idea that this person will be the most important person in my life.

I didn't wanted to sound too stalker-ish, so I just typed something simple.

_"Hey! You are incredibly talented, and your videos make my days. I am Alexis Taylor, but you can call me Alex. hahaha" _

Was the "hahaha" a little too much? She will probably not reply to my message, she is too cool to reply to someone who doesn't make videos. I was suprised when I did get a message back.

"_Hey Alex! I am Zoe, and I am glad that my videos make your day. Where are you from?"_

Her messsage brought a smile on my face. I wrote her back.

_"Hey Zoe! I am from Holland, where are you from?" _

I bet she will talk about legal weed or the hookers, that is all people can focus on. Not a lot of people know that Holland was the first country that legalized gay marriage. I was so lost in my thoughts , that I even didn't realize that I got a reply back.

_"Down under. hehehe Australia. So, Holland huh? Is it nice living there?"_

Nice living...yeah right. She probably thinks I am a slut or a junkie. Well, let me educate her about our country's history.

_"Hahaha you mean with all the hookers and legal weed? ;) Yeah, it's a nice place to live in. Did you know that Holland was the first country that legalized gay marriage? :)"_

That will teach her. I hate it when people see me as a slut, I mean yes, I am flirty but I don't sleep around. Her message appeared quickly.

_"Oh wow, the first country? That is amazing, I am all pro-gay and stuff. I, erm...have to ask you this. Are you gay? Not that I would care, or you know. You don't have to answer."_

I couldn't help but to laugh. I could sense that she was nervous. Why would she be nervous? I don't buy the whole 'pro-gay' thing, I think she is super gay, but also closeted. I mean which straight girl would make a video about Naya's sexiness? She seems afraid, so I wrote her something that will maybe ease her worries. But I couldn't help but to write something inappropiate as well.

"_All pro-gay, huh? That's cool! I am actually gay, and I am out of the closet and I have a girlfriend and everything, so don't feel embarrassed to ask questions, I am perfectly fine with answering questions. You know, about gay marriage, or gay clubbing or... gay sex ;) hahaha" _

Okay, maybe the gay sex part wasn't a smart choice, I barerly know her. I am kinda curious to her reply though. Her reply really suprised me.

_" Thank you very much, but I already know lots of things about gay sex! ;) I read a lot of fanfiction and I am very informed about this topic, so. ;p"_

I chuckled. Wow, little Miss Zoe wasn't so innocent after all. She makes videos of a half naked Naya Rivera, she reads M-rated fanfiction, this girl is even gayer than I am. When will she admit it, I can feel the gayness through my computer. Let's write her something she can't deny.

_"Wow...you are so pro-gay that you even started to adopt the gay lifestyle, huh?;) How progressive of you. Zoe...is there something you wanna tell with me?"_

She can't deny it now. Let's see if she is being honest or not. And she was.

_"Okay, you caught me. I am gay or bi or whatever, I just like girls a little more than my other friends do. So what? Are you going to judge me, now? Are you going to tell whole Youtube about it? Tell me."_

Wow, she seems upset. My heart was aching when I read her reply. I didn't want to make her feel angry or hurt. I want her to know, that I am here for her and that she can trust me, so I replied back.

"_Whoa. Easy there, Kangaroo chick. I was just teasing you a little bit. I don't give a F-U-C-K who you love or what you are. It would be pretty weird to see a homophobic lesbian, right? XD I am not telling anyone, because it is none of their business. Your secret is safe with me."_

The Kangaroo chick was maybe a little bit too much, but who cares. Yolo. Where does YOLO come from? Was it Drake or was it another rapper? Focus Alex! Okay, she replied.

**10 hours later.**

I didn't even know how long we were messaging each other, we just kept messaging without taking a break. I felt so close to her, depsite the many miles between us. I feel like I knew everything about her. She was like an open book, that I have been dying to read.

She loved poetry, and she wrote some poetry herself too, sometimes. She is obsessed with cats, and all things fluffy and cute. She was smart, and gives great advice, she doesn't like to judge people or be judged. She was perfect, like my perfect little thing. I felt like there was something that kept us connected.

I shook the thought off my head and wished my new friend a good night and turned off the computer. I went downstairs, and I saw my mother sleeping on the couch. I kissed her forehead, packed my shool stuff , made my mom breakfast and headed towards school.

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. Hello, Beautiful Zoe's POV

**So, the reviews were unexpected, but I appreciate them! This will be in Zoe's POV and the next one will be in Alex' POV, you know the drill. So without further ado...ENJOY!**

**Hello, Beautiful.**

Zoe's POV

**November, 2011**

Yep, we lost. Again. Because we are losers, no because my team mates are losers. They are all selfish idiots and they never pass the ball to me. I am tired to be used as a prop, I want to be the star of the soccer team , I want to be good at something. Anything! I am tired of living my life as a black sheep. People ignore me until they need me, I am not a rain coat that you can hang in a closet (no pun intented) and take it out whenever they need it. I am human, I have feelings, I want to be loved and I am so tired of feeling worthless.

God, It's already 10 PM, I hope Alex is online. Over the past couple of weeks , we have really grown closer together and she has been my rock, my savior, and the only stable thing in my life. We stopped communicating on Youtube, and we use MSN instead.

My mood changed immediately when I saw that she was available. I double clicked her name and I started talking to her.

_**Zoe: Hey :P**_

_**Alex: Hi Zoe, how was your game? ;)**_

_**Zoe:lol...I don't want to talk about it, really... **_

_**Alex: That bad, huh?... :(**_

_**Zoe: yep. How was school?**_

_**Alex: It was good, I pushed some dude from the stairs and his fall was epic! xD**_

_**Zoe: ALEXIS TAYLOR! You are unbelievable...I am gonna stop talking to you. **_

_**Alex: Zoe! C'mon...it was just a joke!**_

_**Alex: ...Zoe?**_

_**Alex:...Kangaroo chick...? What cat got your tongue? Or fingers? Haahah that would be awful, you know you being a lesbian and all...:P**_

I couldn't stop laughing, but at the same time I wanted to teach her a lesson. Because, well Alex is a bully, she is one of the popular ones, and she thinks that pushing people from the stairs is hilarious. I certainly don't tolerate violence, and I wished she was nicer to people. I mean, she is capable of being nice, she has always been nice to me.

_**Alex: Okay, well...I am gonna go cry in a corner because one of my dearest friends won't talk to me... :(**_

One of my dearest friends? Did she just called me a friend? I can't believe that someone would like to be friends with me.

_**Zoe: Okay okay, I will talk to you! Jeez...you are kinda addicted to me, aren't you?**_

_**Alex: Addiction is such a negative word, I like to call it...an dedication :)**_

_**Zoe: Hahahahaa okay then...xD**_

_**Alex:Well..well...well..look at you al laughing, I wish I could SEE you laugh, instead of read you laugh. lol**_

_**Zoe: Well, we can open our web cams...I am kind of curious how you look, my DEAR friend :P**_

_**Alex: But...what if you are an 78 year old man who likes to masturbate to child porn.**_

_**Zoe: The only porn I have is a FHM mag with Naya Rivera in it..**_

_**Alex: But...what if our opinions about each other will change when we see each other...?**_

_**Zoe: I never judge people on their looks, besides I already have you as my friend, and I don't ever want to end our friendship :)**_

_**Alex:But...I am naked.**_

_**Zoe: Oh come on, now you're just searching for excuses! xD**_

_**Alex: Well...okay then, we will open our web cams at the same time, okay?**_

_**Zoe: Fine. :)**_

_**Alex:1...2...3**_

And we both opened our web cams, at first it was all blurry and I saw pixels, but as the image got clearer , I was surprised by how she looked. She was absolutely _stunning_. Blue eyes that I only saw on photoshopped commercial posters , long straightened brown hair, two dimples that made me melt , a cute nose, and a mesmerizing smile.

_"...ehm...Hello?" _she said, with a nervous chuckle. I kept staring at her, I was still very in awe of her appearance. I stopped staring when I noticed that she was waving at me.

_"Ehm..Hi Alex...It's me, Zoe" _I quickly replied.

She laughed out loud and said "_Of course it's you, who else would it be, Silly?" I_ could hear a bit of a Dutch accent, but it wasn't very noticeable, I thought it was the cutest and the sexiest thing ever.

I started chuckling nervously, here she was looking amazingly and here I am, in my Soccer uniform and my hair in a messy bun. I wish I had some normal clothes on, and did my hair and put on some make-up, and didn't look so tired.

"Hey, you look beautiful" she said with a reassuring smile, and I believed her. It's hard not to believe her genuine eyes and her innocent grin. I wanted to change the subject, because I felt kind of self conscious.

"So, ehm...have you seen the Brittana date? It looks like Ryan Murphy is finally gonna take us, Brittana shippers, seriously."

"Ehm...yeah , the date was awesome! Santana is really working on her coming out process, I mean holding hands in public, although it was under a napkin, is a big deal to her."

And we talked all night about the rest of our lives. We talked about how she came out to her parents, and she showed me her best Sue Sylvester impression. I told her about my Soccer team and about making videos.

Talking to her made time stop. I could just talk to her for hours, no days, no weeks! She was beautiful from the inside and out. I was just about to tell about my newest idea for a video, when suddenly I heard a familiar tune. It was the sound of my alarm clock. I grabbed my phone and looked at the numbers.

**6 AM **

"Oh shit! Alex, I need to go, I need to get ready for school, I had no idea we were talking 8 hours in a row! Oh, god what time is it in Holland? I am so sorry I kept you up." I ran towards my closet and I frantically took my school uniform from the closet.

"Hey. Hey. HEY!" she said, and after the third "hey" she finally got my attention. I turned around and walked towards the cam.

"It's okay, it's not very late here, I can still go to bed. I think I owe YOU an apology, because you didn't get any sleep at all, and that is all because of me" she said with a pout that made me wish I could jump into the screen, to her room, to give her a hug.

"No, Alex it's okay. I enjoyed talking to you a lot, okay?" and I turned around and took off my clothes. I went to the bathroom, and after a quick shower, I brushed my teeth, I picked up my school uniform, that was laying on my bed, and I put it on. I took one last look in the mirror and when I noticed that I looked good, I headed downstairs.

I totally forgot to turn off the cam , so little did I know that on the other side of the world there has been someone watching me undress.


	4. Hello, Beautiful Alex' POV

**This chapter will be in Alex' POV. I hope that you will like it. This chapter is a bit longer than the usual, but I hope that I can show some more depth. Enjoy!**

**Hello, Beautiful.**

Alex' POV

**November, 2011**

I just got home from work. I went to school and then I had to work too. I hate work so much. I can still hear the photographer's voice in the back of my head. _Smile with your eyes, Alexis. Let's see more neck, and I really need to see more teeth _

Yep, you guessed it. Modeling is what I do. It's a part-time job, though. I can still remember that day when I got scouted by Mark. It was during a holiday in France with my mom.

**August, 2009 **

_"Mom, I don't want to wait any longer, so just get out of the fitting room!" My mom finally got out of the fitting room, in her old clothes. _

_"What the f- MOM! You didn't even change clothes , why did I have to wait for so long?" _

_"The skirt that I was trying on didn't fit" said my mom with a sad look in her eyes. That look in her eye made my heart ache, and I immediately changed my attitude. _

_"We can go back to the hotel if you want, or we can find some other clothes" I said with a supportive nod. _

_"No, it's okay. Let's just get some food and go back to the hotel." my mom said, while she picked up the clothes that didn't fit and put them back to their place. _

_We were walking out of the store, but me being so clumsy as I am, knocked over a mannequin and that didn't go unnoticed with the other customers. Some people scowled, some people coughed and others looked confused as to who these tourists were. _

_My mom just laughed and shook her head. I quickly picked up the mannequin and pushed it back to it's place. Luckily I haven't damaged it, and I grabbed the sun glasses from the mannequin from the floor and with a balanced posture I put the sun glasses back on the mannequin. _

_"Wow, you're tall. How old are you?" said a unfamiliar voice behind me. _

_I looked behind me and saw a curly haired guy, he must have been around his late twenties and he had an huge camera, hanging around his neck. It was one of those old-fashioned cameras that immediately give you your photo. _

_"Eh, I am 15 and I will be 16 next week. Why do you want to know how old I am? I said with a confused look on my face._

_"Oh, oops sorry. I didn't want to scare you. My name is Mark Green, I am a photographer and every once in a while, I like to scout for new models. I couldn't help but to notice how tall you were when you put those sun glasses on the mannequin. I think you would be perfect for modeling." he said and he handed out his business card._

**November, 2011**

As I walked in the kitchen I saw the little note my mom left me on the fridge.

**I am at your Aunt Debby's house. Leftovers are in the micro wave. Love ya.- Mom.**

I heated up the chicken casserole that was in the micro wave, and I ate it. Then I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed to my room. I hope Zoe is online , because today has been so exhausting and I need someone to keep me entertained, and Zoe never fails to entertain me. Also, I wondered how her Soccer game went.

My face lit up when I saw that she was online, I was about to type something, but she was slightly faster.

**Zoe: Hey :P**

**Alex: Hi Zoe, how was your game? ;)**

**Zoe:lol...I don't want to talk about it, really...**

**Alex: That bad, huh?... :(**

**Zoe: yep. How was school?**

**Alex: It was good, I pushed some dude from the stairs and his fall was epic! xD**

**Zoe: ALEXIS TAYLOR! You are unbelievable...I am gonna stop talking to you.**

**Alex: Zoe! C'mon...it was just a joke!**

I laughed at her cuteness. How can somebody be so nice and caring?

**Alex: ...Zoe?**

**Alex:...Kangaroo chick...? What cat got your tongue? Or fingers? Haahah that would be awful, you know you being a lesbian and all...:P**

Damn! I really thought that would get a reply out of her. I am just gonna act sad, so she has to give in!

**Alex: Okay, well...I am gonna go cry in a corner because one of my dearest friends won't talk to me... :(**

First time I called her my friend. We have been talking for weeks now, it isn't weird to call her my friend, right?

**Zoe: Okay okay, I will talk to you! Jeez...you are kinda addicted to me, aren't you?**

**Alex: Addiction is such a negative word, I like to call it...an dedication :)**

**Zoe: Hahahahaa okay then...xD**

I was glad to find out she was laughing, I wished I could see her laugh. I wished she was laughing right here next to me. I've been feeling so lonely lately.

**Alex:Well..well...well..look at you al laughing, I wish I could SEE you laugh, instead of read you laugh. lol**

**Zoe: Well, we can open our web cams...I am kind of curious how you look, my DEAR friend :P**

Hmm...opening our web cams, huh? I haven't done that before with an online friend.

**Alex: But...what if you are an 78 year old man who likes to masturbate to child porn.**

**Zoe: The only porn I have is a FHM mag with Naya Rivera in it..**

**Alex: But...what if our opinions about each other will change when we see each other...?**

**Zoe: I never judge people on their looks, besides I already have you as my friend, and I don't ever want to end our friendship :)**

She really wants to see me, but what if, despite the things she said, I don't have the proper look to be called her friend.

**Alex:But...I am naked.**

**Zoe: Oh come on, now you're just searching for excuses! xD**

**Alex: Well...okay then, we will open our web cams at the same time, okay?**

**Zoe: Fine. :)**

**Alex:1...2...3**

We both opened our camera at the same time, as we promised and the first thing that I noticed was her bright red Soccer Jersey. Then I looked at her face. Her face was _beautiful. _She had those big brown eyes that I adored, she had her hair in a casual bun and she still looked perfect. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

I noticed that neither of us has spoken in a minute.

"...ehm...Hello?" I said with a nervous chuckle. She is probably judging me, that is why she has been so quiet.

"Ehm..Hi Alex...It's me, Zoe" she quickly replied.That made me laugh out loud and I wanted to give her a sarcastic comment, but I decided to be careful with my new friendship. Also, the Australian accent was about the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

I realized how uncomfortable she looked, she kept shifting around in her chair, and she didn't make any eye contact anymore.

"Hey, you look beautiful" I said without a joking tone, because she really was beautiful to me.

"So, ehm...have you seen the Brittana date? It looks like Ryan Murphy is finally gonna take us, Brittana shippers, seriously." Zoe said, in a deperate tone. She wanted to change the subject, and I gave in.

"Ehm...yeah , the date was awesome! Santana is really working on her coming out process, I mean holding hands in public, although it was under a napkin, is a big deal to her."

I could see her shoulders relax, now that we've changed the subject. And we actually had a great time talking to each other. She was everything I thought she would be and more. I told her about Modeling and the fact that my parents were divorced.

Then suddenly I heard some sort of Alarm clock going off. I realized how long we've talked and when I saw Zoe looking at her phone, her face changed from totally relaxed to worried as fuck.

"Oh shit! Alex, I need to go, I need to get ready for school, I had no idea we were talking 8 hours in a row! Oh, god what time is it in Holland? I am so sorry I kept you up." she said and I couldn't believe it, because I basically kept her up, now she has to go to school all tired and stuff, and it's because of me. I wanted to tell her that, but she was too much in her own world.

"Hey. Hey. HEY!" I said, and after the third "hey" I finally got her attention. She turned around and walked towards the cam.

"It's okay, it's not very late here, I can still go to bed. I think I owe YOU an apology, because you didn't get any sleep at all, and that is all because of me" She gave me a sympathetic look and showed a tiny smile.

"No, Alex it's okay. I enjoyed talking to you a lot, okay?" and without being said, she waved goodbye and turned off her screen, but she forgot to turn off her computer. I almost wanted to tell her, but I couldn't speak after what I saw.

She undressed in front of me, and she was even more beautiful than before. She looked so natural, but also incredibly stunning. Her two small breasts were the first things that got my attention. They looked so alive and slightly perky and her nipples were hard, maybe because of the room temperature. She turned around and went to her bathroom, and I was checking out her butt as wel. I felt guilty that I have been kind of spying on her, but I couldn't help myself, and I sure don't regret it. I turned off my laptop and I noticed that I was quite tired.

I checked my phone to see what time it was.

**10 PM**

"Thank god" I said, and relief was washing over me. I took off my clothes, and slept naked that night, imagining that a certain Australian brunette was next to her and that I could feel the skin on skin contact.


End file.
